


Time After Time

by Sweet_Heartz23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23
Summary: Molly kneeled amongst the Angels kneeling in front of the head one waiting her fate.  Molly had been sentenced to purgatory and now awaiting her trial...to either be allowed into heaven or down to  hell.  The guardian Angel who was her guider  begged the head angel to save her, for she was not like the others in her family.
Relationships: Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Molly sat before the court of Angels, listening to there mummers of how the hearing was going her heart beating fast. Some, screaming she should be damned to hell for her family and other's saying her heart is pure and should be allowed through the gates into heaven. Angelic the angel that had been helping to reform her while she was in purgatory begged and pleaded for her, the head Angel Helios sighed and cleared his throat. The others stopped. Molly froze as he ascended the steps. She looked up, tears brimming her blue eyes. Helios's hazel eyes cast downwards and he spoke. 

"The council and I have come to the decision that you Molly will be damned to hell for the crimes that your family have committed, if things change how ever and you are redeemed for your sins you may ascend to the gates do you agree with these terms Molly?" He asked. 

"Yes head Angel..I-I accept" as tears ran down her cheeks

Angelic screamed and tried to reach out for Molly but two other's held her back. Helios pressed his two fingers against her forehead and Molly closed her eyes. " you will not remember this, you will not be in your human form when you enter the world of the dark" he said, and Molly's world went dark. She felt the clouds give way as she fell, her once blonde hair turned a shade of pink-ish blonde, blue sapphires now dark pink and her beautiful peach skin stark white. 

xxxxxx

Charlie looked up as the clock tower as is chimed a curious glance on her face. Alastor came out and played with his microphone in his hand a grin on his face. 

"A new comer already?" he asked chuckling. Charlie nodded. "Shall we go see, you are the princess after all and we must welcome our new friend" 

"Of course yes" said Charlie why did she have a awkward feeling about this. 

xxxxxx

Angel had also heard the clock tower chime when he was at the club for Val. Something made him nervous almost itching like something was crawling in his skin, he shrugged and probably it was just the heroin he snorted. After he left the studio he was making his way back to the hotel and saw demons gathering around someone, He continued walking but then heard a light help and he stopped and ran back over. He saw two demons trying to touch her and he growled. 

"Oi leave her along you maggots" he said. Molly looked up at Angel her eyes wide. 

"of course you want her you will fuck anything" one demon said before Angel took him out, the other screamed and ran off. Molly flinched as he got closer. Angel froze and didn't make eye contact but his heart was beating a million miles a hour. His mouth dry and unable to speak. Molly got up but flinched and looked down at her cut up leg. Angel saw the Limo pull up as Charlie and Alastor got out. 

"Is this our new comer?" asked Alastor " pleasure to meet you darling" 

"Hi, I'm Charlie are you ok?" she asked. Molly looked at all three and eyes rolled to the back of her head and she passed out. Angel quickly grabbed her and picked her up walking silently to the limo, Charlie gave Alastor a odd look at the four of them headed back.


	2. Confusion is nothing new

Husk was at his desk shuffling through some papers when the door to the hotel burst open and a very angry Angel came walking through holding a demon spider girl, she looked exhausted and worn out but sleeping. He saw Charlie and Alastor come in after and watch the two go upstairs and Charlie sighed and looked at Husk. 

"how are we doing ?" asked Charlie. Husk shrugged. 

"we lost another one..listen your plan may not be working dear" he said. Charlie grumbled under her breath and flopped down on the couch and pinched the bridge of her nose. Husk never pried in anyone's business unless it was for Alastor but the girl ..who was she and why did she seem so familiar but Husk shook his head. Charlie caught it and tilted her head to the side curiously. 

"The girl?" she asked him coming over to the bar and sitting down, he nodded. 

"we found her in the center of the city..something just doesn't sit right with me, it was a mistake?" said Charlie. 

"did she say her name?" asked Husk a little more curious. Charlie shook her head. 

"not yet. Angel was really upset on the ride home and was cursing and saying he was going to kill them ..Husk this is the most excitement we have had in awhile" laughed Charlie. Husk groaned. 

Upstairs in a room Molly bolted awake, her breathing rapid she looked around and tried to move but her body protested. She felt something nudge her side and it was a demon pig?, it snorted at her. Molly hesitantly touched it and the pig head butted her hand and she stroked it and smiled. The door open and Angel stood there with a glass of water and nugget jumped off the bed to greet him. 

"So...we have some talking to do Mol...how the hell are you here?, why..what did you do?" he asked with a painful voice as he came over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed holding out the glass of water. Molly took the glass though her her extra arm's flailing a bit trying to figure out were to put themself s. She told him everything how she died, it was by car as she was crossing the road. Angel had tears brimming his eyes. 

"I-I woke up in purgatory Angie, i-it was dark and scary I-I think I had a trial but I was deemed not for heaven but for this place cause of Arron and father..." said Molly her voice breaking he felt himself get angry. Angel gathered his sobbing sister into his lap and held her as she cried, it was a mistake ..maybe Charlie could fix this it would be a cold day in hell but it was worth a shot. Angel waited till she was asleep again and he covered her up and told Fat Nugget to watch her, the pig snorted and curled up against her side. 

xxxxxx

Angel went down stairs to the bar and asked Husk for a drink and he sighed. Charlie came out of the office along with Alastor and looked at him. This was a lot to unload on them Nifty was there to. 

"That girl upstairs is my sister" 

Everyone looked shocked and looked at Angel. A crashing sound was heard and made everyone jump out of there shocked trances. Alastor had a curious smile. Husk's eyes were wide, his blood ran cold ..it couldn't be here...no there was no way...but he played it cool and collected the broken glass Nifty coming to help him. 

"S-She's hear because of my dad and brother...condemned by conviction! she didn't do anything wrong!" yelled Angel punching the table. 

" this is interesting...what should we do Charlie?" asked Vaggie. 

"well...this is so back wards and I would...have to talk to my dad which is a pain in itself but for right now just let her get used to the hotel and everyone" said Charlie. 

xxxxxx

It was at night when Molly made her way down stairs, a soft glow from the front room caught her attention, dressed in a white night gown Angel had given her she walked towards the light and saw a cat demon sitting there reading a book, she looked at him curiously and approached slowly. Husk looked up and saw the spider.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a unamused tone. Molly jumped. 

"water...and something to eat..I know its late.." she said. Husk went and got her a glass of water and some scones nifty had made. Molly sat down at the bar and took a bite her stomach growling. Husk rubbed his eyes. Molly looked at him. He saw her staring at him he saw hints of blue in those pink eyes his suspicions only more confirmed. 

"you should sleep"

"im a insomniac I can't " 

"Oh...well I should get back to bed..u-um thank you for food" said Molly as she got up to put the dishes back but Husk told her to leave it and he would get to it. "your name?" she asked before ascending the stair case He smirked and leaned on the counter her politeness was still the same.

"It's Husk.." 

Molly chuckled. 

"ok good night Husk thank you it was nice to meet you" she said walking up the stairs. 

'night Mol...' he thought to himself as a pang of sorrow ran through him. 

Alastor watched from the Shadows his mechanical smile widening..how interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! hope everyone had a great christmas and new years.! Now here is the question whats Alastor thinking..troubles ahead or is it going to be calm. R&R!
> 
> Also iv gotten a few messages saying from people they are confused, this is a continuation of Wondering Love so PLEASE go read that first before you read this, and idea's are welcome. Thanks for sticking with me guys!. <3


	3. Trouble

It took a couple of weeks for Molly to adjust to hell. She mainly stayed upstairs but when Angel was around she would go out with him, but normally kept to herself. Charlie hesitantly stood in-front of the door but knocked softly, Molly got up and answered the door looking at the blonde demon who was smiling at her. 

"Hey Molly..I was wondering if you wanted to come with me into town and hand out these flyers, I know this is still really new and weird but..." Molly smiled.

"I would love to" she said looking at Charlie " just let me get changed first time I can't go out in my pajamas" she giggled. Charlie nodded and headed down stairs and told Vaggie that Molly was coming with them. Husk watched from the front desk as the three girls left, his heart clenching at the sight of Molly. when she said "it was good to meet you" made him upset..she didn't remember him why would she they were separated decades ago..the day he fell apart. After everyone left, and who knows were Al was he left the front desk and went up to his room and pushing the door it not really closing. He pulled out a old phonograph out from under the bed and put the record on it and the song "beautiful dreamer" played by bing crosby. He sat on the floor just staring at it. 

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day  
Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song  
List while I woo thee with soft melody  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me"

Alastor was walking through the hall of the hotel when he heard the song coming from Husks room. He had all his memories of his human days and he knew Husk did to, and that song made him grin. He walked up to the door and heard sobbing. 

"goddammit Mol....you shouldn't be here..." said Husk. 

xxxxxxxxx  
(flash back)

The two sat in a cafe talking and chatting Molly playfully swatting Husk's hand. The man chuckled, the song beautiful dreamer came on and she closed her eye's and started to hum along with the tune, Husk leaned on his hand and just watched her sway her head back and forth with her eyes closed he smiled. Molly opened one of them and blushed looking sheepishly away. 

"your so cute Molly " said Husk. Molly giggled. 

"and your very handsome Husk" she said smiling. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't be sad my friend" said Alastor. Husk jumped. 

"fucking hell Alastor what the hell are you doing in my room!" 

"door was open " 

"more like you opened it" said Husk, he sighed. "I bet your just as surprised as I am to see her"

"indeed, such a pure dove in the bowels of hell" said Alastor walking around the room, the song was on repeat.

"this is your song is it not?" Alastor asked. Husk nodded wiping his eyes. "you may be in debt to me....but I can grant you a wager " he said tapping his microphone into his hand looking out the window. Husk swallowed he knew never to Trust the deer demon again but it was eating him from the inside out. Was it for his beloved to remember him? grant him the day to save her before she died?. 

"The choice is up to you my friend" said Alastor as he left the room. Husk got up off the floor sliding the phonograph under his bed and packing the old record up. He followed Alastor out the room and back to the front desk waiting for the others to get back. The door opened and the four of them came in, Angel complaining about work and Charlie explaining what her mission was to Molly who nodded and saw Husk and waved. She approached the counter and sat down, Husk gave her some juice and listened to her talk about the day. Nifty rattled at everyone to come for lunch and they all sat and ate. Molly was reading in the library when Husk came in she put down her book. 

"Hey Molly" he said. 

"oh good afternoon Husk..how are you" she said. 

"eh could be better how was your day?" he asked mentally kicking himself. Molly laughed. 

" what Charlie is trying to do is a miracle but her heart is in the right place." she said putting down her book and sitting up and stretching. "I also learned a bit..why people are here and why...you seem like a good person why are you here husk?" she asked. Husk swallowed. 

"I gambled, and fucked up my life and the one thing I had got taken from me" he said darkly. He didn't see her cross the room and take his paw in her hand. 

"i'm sorry .." she said, there eyes met. Husk pulled his paw away and turned to leave. Molly stood there looking confused. 

"Just...never mind see you later Mol" he said as he left the room, leaving her looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo lordy look at me go! two chapters in two days I am giving myself a big pat on the back!. LOL XD the plot thickens........
> 
> Is husk going to take that wager from Alastor? whats going to happen , tune in for Chapter four! im really enjoying writing this story guys! 
> 
> R&R! 
> 
> Song: Beautiful Dreamer- Bing Croby


	4. Dance with the Devil

Charlie sighed and looked at her phone and put it down on the desk. Vaggie looked up at her with a questionable look and nodded, it was done her father Satan the ruler of hell was going to come and see Molly for herself. It would be a understatement to say she wasn't nervous but Molly was a interesting case, she just hoped to the high heavens this didn't back fire on her. She had been seeing Husk looking at Molly a lot, a longing in his eyes, pain..sorrow and something else. She stood up and walked out vaggie following her. 

"Hey Vag..i'm going to talk to husk about something ..." said Charlie. "do you..remember when he said he lost the ability to love when we first met him?" she asked her girlfriend. 

"Yeah what of it?" asked Vaggie. 

"It's Molly...it has to be the way he looks at her..he can be saved..." said Charlie. 

XXXXX

Molly looked around the studio, and wrinkled her nose. the place smelled of booze and sweat.

"you haven't changed much Angie..." said Molly petting nugget. Angel fixed his wig in the mirror of his dressing room. Suddenly the door was thrown open and a tall demon in a red coat and a top hat with red heart shaped glasses smiled at Angel but then looked over to Molly. 

"you didn't tell me you had a guest..." Val purred. 

"piss off Val " said Angel sneering at his boss. Val smirked and walked over to were Molly was sitting and took her hand and she looked up. Angel growled and slightly moved if he tried anything.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear..." he said taking her hand and kissing it. Molly blushed and pulled it away .

"your on in five Angel cakes " he said walking out and closing the door . 

"Mol...."

"its ok ..you can tell me when we get home brother.." she said. 

xxxxx

Husk sat in the office looking at Charlie grasping the letter he had received months ago close to him. 

"So it is Molly...wow this is ..something" said Charlie. 

"but she doesn't rember me! is there something we can do. Will she go back up to heaven a-and I-I will be alone...again" mummer ed Husk. Charlie felt bad. 

"Husk, there might be a way. Show her the letter clearly Molly would recognize her own writing and explain to her..."

"If I may.." said Alastor. Both jumped. 

"Husk you do have that one grant from me..I can make molly remember...then she will want to stay with you forever" 

"that would be going against her will and mind games! Alastor!" yelled Charlie. 

"would...would you do that Al?" asked Husk in a despret voice. Charlie paled. 

"Of course my dear friend anything for you..." purred Alastor. Charlie glared at the floor. 

xxxxx

Molly and Angel got home, as Angel went to shower and get clean. Molly walked upstairs and noticed the door to the balcony was left open, beautiful dreamer?..were had she heard that. She followed the tune and she saw Husk on the balcony his tail swishing back and forth. 

"Hello Husk" she said. Husk looked over his shoulder, it was now or never. He stood up, Molly never realized how tall he really was, until he walked over. 

"I-I um I kept holding onto this, its something that came through hell. It's your writing god Molly why don't you remember me?! what happened in purgatory did they wipe your mind?!..I-I missed you s-so damn much..." his speaking almost sounded deranged. Molly backed up a bit holding her head and looking at the envelope. Images...started flashing back, the whole shooting on her engagement party, central park....when they first made love. Tears hung in her eyes as they ran down her cheeks and slowly approached the demon cat. 

"Yes...w-we were together...i'm sorry...I don't remember much but pieces ...Husk." she said smiling wiping her eyes. Husk walked over and pulled her in close, Molly was hesitant. 

'please hold me like you used to Molly' he thought and felt a pair of her arm's wrap around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dunnnnn! Cliff hanger! lol. 
> 
> Enjoy and once again R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys long time no story huh. I'm sorry Iv been kinda dead i'v been in a depressed mood with covid and everything but I am back!. I wanted to make a sequel for the longest time to "Wondering Love" but I didn't know how to tie it in with the last chapter then it came to me! LOL. Hope you enjoy and I will try to put out chapter two soon <3 if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. Also! Please go read Wondering Love first to understand this story so you wont be confused :p. 
> 
> R&R!


End file.
